Clearing Up the Rainy Days
Clearing Up the Rainy Days is a quest obtained from Loadsa Monet in Cloudopolis. The player has the option to act very dishonestly during this quest. Quest initiation Speaking to Loadsa Monet northwest of Cloudopolis central gives the player the option to aid Loadsa in cheering up a pegasus mare friend (he is very insistent it is not "marefriend") of his, one Rainy Days. To do so, Loadsa asks the player to obtain a cupcake for Rainy Days from Miss Chanteuse or Silver Platter alternatively as he is unable to compensate the player for Miss Chanteuse's cupcakes. Miss Chanteuse can be found near the central pavilion in Cloudopolis, and a Lemon Surprise Cupcake may be obtained from her for free as she is giving them out as a sample. The player can also purchase the cupcake from her for 7 bits. Alternatively, a Mini Cupcake can be purchased from Silver Platter at the Sugarcane Corner in Ponydale for 12 bits or received as a reward for completing the Good Egg quest. As Ponydale cannot be reached directly from Cloudopolis, either Cantermore or the Heartlands must be traveled through to reach it and then again to return. Journal: Loadsa wants me to get a cupcake for his friend, Rainy Days. Miss Chanteuse or Silver Platter will have cupcakes. *''Miss Chanteuse has cupcakes for sale.'' *''Deliver the cupcake to Rainy Days.'' Delivering the cupcake Rainy Days can be found along the cloud bridge leading to the Cloudopolis Academy. She is overjoyed at receiving the cupcake, and the player has the option to lie both about the origin of the cupcake as well as whose idea it was to give it to Rainy Days. However, all subsequent dialogue assumes the player chose honestly, regardless of their actual choice. Journal: I've given Rainy Days her cupcake. I should tell Loadsa how sucessful it was. *''Tell Loadsa you made the delivery.'' Quest completion Loadsa Monet will reward the player with 80 bits upon claiming to have given Rainy Days the cupcake. The player will also gain 100 XP in all talents. Journal: Loadsa's gift made Rainy Days very happy. Yay! Trivia * Loadsa mentions that he is unable to compensate the player for Miss Chanteuse cupcakes, and recommends the 12 bit mini cupcake from Sugarcane Corner as an alternative, which is actually more expensive. ** This is because the mini cupcake originally used to cost 5 bits, 2 bits lower than the lemon surprise cupcake. ** If the player chooses to lie to Rainy Days about the cupcake, the player will still mention that it is a 5 bit cupcake before changing the sentence to mention that it is from Miss Chanteuse instead. ** However, Loadsa compensates the player with 80 bits at the end of the quest, which is actually more than enough for both cupcakes. * The journal entry misspells 'successful' as 'sucessful' * Several characters in the quest praise Miss Chanteuse's cupcakes from the Fancy Fare restaurant quite highly; previously, if the player obtains a cupcake from there, it is in every way identical to a regular cupcake, and all further dialogue assumes it to be one from Sugarcane Corner. ** This discrepancy has since been fixed, as Miss Chanteuse only offer the lemon surprise cupcake currently. * In Open Server Event 10, triggering this quest permanently broke Miss Chanteuse to only provide the dialogue for this quest, allowing for unlimited acquisition of free cupcakes, and breaking the A Four Star Restaurant quest. ** This bug has since been fixed. Gallery LOE quest Clearing Up the Rainy Days Cloudopolis.png|Locations in Cloudopolis for the Clearing Up the Rainy Days quest LOE quest Clearing Up the Rainy Days Ponydale.png|Locations in Ponydale for Clearing Up the Rainy Days Category:Quests Category:Cloudopolis Category:Ponydale